


I May Be Dreaming, But I Feel Awake

by General_Syndulla



Series: Stranger Future [1]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Syndulla/pseuds/General_Syndulla
Summary: A night in with Marty McFly gets Steve Harrington much more than he or his dick bargained for.





	I May Be Dreaming, But I Feel Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoeDANGeron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeDANGeron/gifts).



> So, as we are wont to do, partner and I created an entire AU around post-college Stranger Things characters... And Like My Brain Is Also Wont To Do, inserted a bunch of other crap I also enjoy because that's how I operate!!!! Perhaps eventually I want to write more adventure type stories with them, but I do enough action and fantasy roleplaying elsewhere online, frankly. AO3 is for all my Other Stuff. ;D
> 
> So, enjoy this ficlet-let of Steve having a bit of fun with Billy's friend from California... Enjoy, kitty cat and anyone else who may be feasting their eyes!
> 
> I want to make it clear that in this story, these characters are significantly older than their canon appearances, think mid- to late 20s.
> 
> (Also, Michael J. Fox looks soooo good in drag of course! ;))

It was sinful, really. Or at least in Steve’s experience it was the most sinful thing he might be able to imagine in this moment. Beneath him, Marty McFly had Steve’s cock all the way down his throat. His hot, deliciously wet and tight, throat. They had been at this together for what felt like hours now, but Steve knew it hadn't been much more than 10 or so minutes. Marty swallowed around his thick shaft and Steve saw stars. It was all it could take for him not to fall back onto the bed and go limp beneath the other man. McFly was a renowned blowjob artist, and Steve seemed to always underestimate his ability to totally and fully pleasure him. He should have known better by now, to say the very least. The way he flicked his tongue at the slit of his head, before opening his jaw to swallow him whole again, his tongue cushioning the underside... It was like a lost art. Steve could barely remind himself to breathe, as he drank in the sight of Marty in front of him.

 

On his knees between Steve’s own knees, Marty pushed a lock of hair behind his ear, feathered and teased out special just for their date tonight. He had grown it out some past his ears, but not quite touching his shoulders yet. Steve thought he looked rather pretty with longer hair of course, makeup and cute outfits or not. Steve could just make out a ring of soft pink lipstick around the base of his cock. A testament to just how much Marty had been able to swallow down. Marty was dressed especially cute tonight, in a soft, fluffy pink cable-knit sweater, a pastel shade that was rather cute and innocent, despite the complete lack of innocence he now brazenly displayed. Underneath, he wore a short glittery black skirt, barely long enough to peek out from the hem of the sweater, and sheer nude stockings that tinged his slender legs a soft pink. He pushed Steve’s thighs apart with his hands, bejeweled rings decorating every other finger and black nail polish on the nails. Steve had been pulling them together unconsciously. He minded Marty's insistent hands, and spread his legs further apart for the smaller man. This earned him a rather relished and treasured moan around his cock from Marty, and it sent shivers through Steve in an instant. How exciting it all was, how Marty had done this especially for him and made himself just so pretty for him. It always made Steve feel excited and extra special when Marty went the extra effort to doll himself up like this. He always made Steve feel slightly more foppish when he dressed like this... Suddenly he felt like his own clothing was inadequate, like he needed to make that extra push to be handsome for him, too. But it was no matter now, with his dick down Marty's throat like this.

 

He couldn’t keep his eyes off the other boy hardly at all, when he could keep them open anyway, one fist clutching the shoulder of Marty's sweater and the other tangling gently in his feathery chestnut locks. "Fuck, fuck, I'm so close Marty, so close...--!" His exclamations gained him another eager moan from Marty around his cock, and that was all the permission Steve really needed to stop holding himself back. He was close, and with one more dip down to the base of his cock, down Marty's expert throat, he was coming hard in Marty’s mouth, down inside. Marty dutifully swallowed it all, pausing with his face almost totally buried in Steve's hilt. It was almost as if he needed to get his bearings himself now, too. He slowly pulled up from Steve’s cock and looked up at him, his big blue eyes framed by long, dramatic black eyelashes Steve knew Jonathan had curled out himself. Light pink rouge splashed his cheekbones, and his lips, connected to Steve’s dick with a delicate strand of saliva and come, were a glittery pink with sticky lipgloss. He broke into a smile as Steve carded a hand through his own messy and dark hair.

 

“Far out.” Marty giggled.


End file.
